The present disclosure relates generally to the field of telemetry systems for transmitting information through a flowing fluid. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the field of signal detection in such a system.
Sensors may be positioned at the lower end of a well drilling string which, while drilling is in progress, continuously or intermittently monitor predetermined drilling parameters and formation data and transmit the information to a surface detector by some form of telemetry. Such techniques are termed “measurement while drilling” or MWD. MWD may result in a major savings in drilling time and improve the quality of the well compared, for example, to conventional logging techniques. The MWD system may employ a system of telemetry in which the data acquired by the sensors is transmitted to a receiver located on the surface. Fluid signal telemetry is one of the most widely used telemetry systems for MWD applications.
Fluid signal telemetry creates pressure signals in the drilling fluid that is circulated under pressure through the drill string during drilling operations. The information that is acquired by the downhole sensors is transmitted by suitably timing the formation of pressure signals in the fluid stream. The pressure signals are commonly detected by a pressure transducer tapped into a high pressure flow line at the surface. Access to, and penetration of, the high pressure flow line may be restricted due to operational and/or safety issues.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.